Liam O'Donovan
'''Liam O'Donovan '''is played by actor Richard Wisker. Liam said to be a clever and good looking boy he is 16 years old (He left when he was 15) and made first appearence on 8 January 2010. Liam is one of the main charcters of the first series. Liam, whose best friend is Frank Matthews (Chris Slater), is constantly getting into trouble. Liam is living with a foster family at the start of the first series but is sent back to the care home due to his bad behaviour. In episode 6, Frank and Liam are dragged back to the Dumping Ground by an angry man who caught them selling Tracy Beaker's (Dani Harmer) uneaten pizzas door to door in a fake fund-raising scam. While cleaning Gus Charmichael's (Noah Marullo) room with Frank, Liam finds out that Gus's notebooks are filled with people's secrets, through which Liam, Gina Conway (Kay Purcell) and Mike Milligan (Connor Bryne) find out a lot more abouit each other. When a big bag of cash is dumped in the garden, Liam, Frank and Toby Coleman (John Bell) decide to hide it in their bedrooms but only to be found by Carmen Howle (Amy-Leigh Hickman) and the rest who take a share of the money to hide in their rooms. Toby immediately points the finger at Seth (Ashely Taylor-Rhys) who is a new social worker, Seth then starts to act strangely towards Toby. Liam and Frank decide to spend their share of the money on a new television but end up running from secuity. Liam holds some money back to give to Frank so he can get a gift for his granddad. The moral for this is very important. Liam will return to ''The Dumping Ground ''in January 2013. Liam is medium-height and has brown hair and eyes. His best friend is Frank. Liam is sarcastic, cunning and sly, but he is kind and loyal to those he considers friends. In episode 6, Liam is attacked by new girl Elektra (Jessica Revell) and Liam is jealous when she instantly makes an impression with the other kids. Liam then tricks Elektra into telling Tracy what she did. But as they are going to see Mike, Sapphire Fox (Saffon Coomber) finds out what Elektra did to Jeff and storms out Harry Jones' (Philip Graham Scott) room and attacks Elektra before Mike splits them up and then Sapphire stroms into her room with Jeff, to fix him. When Mike and Gina take the kids out to the country, Liam and Elektra can't help throwing snide remarks at each other. In Episode 10, Liam ends up having to do community service at an old people's home when he brushes with the law again. Liam dreads his punishment, but after a while Liam creates an unexpectedly good relationship with 'Spooner', an old war hero who is being ripped off by a salesman. Liam and Spooner find out thay have a lot in common when Spooner doesn't like talking about 'the old days' and Liam doesn't like talking about having no family. In episode 12, Liam and Frank play a trick on Elektra, by putting worms in her cereal bowl. Liam is supportive of Frank when he found out his granddad died, but Elektra can't help having the last laugh when she put worms in Liam's burger. In series 3, Liam doesn't seem to be too affected by the newcomers and even defends Tayler Lewis (Miles Butler-Hugton) and Rick Barber (Daniel Pearson) when Carmen and Elektra burn their things. That is until he discoves that other newcomer Lizanne is conning his best friend Frank for money. Liam and Johnny Taylor (Joe Maw) attempt to make Frank see what she is like by trying to convince her that Liam is very rich. This causes Lizanne to try and build a relationship with Liam and she kisses his cheek, Frank sees this and goes ballistic with Liam. Liam then explains that it was a trick and that Frank can do much better. In Series 3, Liam finds out that he may have a sibling he never knew about. When Tracy and Frank visit this possible sibling it turns out he is the man who sold Liam fake DVD's. Liam gets a tag on his ankle and a 7:00pm to 7:00am curfew and has 3 chances before he is sent to a youth detention centre. He then finds out who is brother really is and using his last chance goes to ask why he didn't defund him. Liam gets taken to a police station, where his brother comes in and reveals he's an undercover cop. Liam is dropped of all charges and goes to live with his brother. Despite his promise to Frank to "be in touch" Liam is neither seen nor heard of after this episode. Central Episode: Tracy Beaker superstar - Anacharey in the DG - Secrets - Out of contral - Big Brother. Category:Characters Category:Episode list